The invention relates to a connecting arrangement for connecting jointed shafts with a securing ring. The invention also relates to a jointed shaft with a connecting arrangement of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,556 (=DE 37 26 135) discloses a drive shaft for a motor vehicle, said drive shaft being connected, for example, with a journal to a gearbox. The shaft is provided, on the side facing toward the gearbox, with a joint, the internal drive hub of which is configured as a profiled sleeve into which a journal of the jointed shaft is inserted. With this known jointed shaft, the journal of the jointed shaft is secured against axial displacement by a securing ring in the sleeve and is sealed with a sealing ring. The sealing ring is arranged displaced further into the sleeve in the direction of insertion of the journal in the sleeve than the securing ring, which is provided at an outer edge region of the sleeve. This makes the securing ring readily accessible for assembly and disassembly.
Securing rings are known in various forms for axially connecting shafts and sleeves. For example, retaining rings with a circular profile in cross-section and securing rings with a rectangular profile in cross-section are sold by Seeger-Orbis GmbH & Co. OHG, and these can be introduced into mutually opposing grooves of the shaft and the sleeve. The securing rings with a rectangular profile are provided for non-releasable connection of, for example, a shaft to a sleeve, wherein, on disassembly, either the ring is sheared off or one of the grooves into which the ring is introduced is destroyed. By contrast with this, the retaining rings with the round profile enable destruction-free release of the connection when, on axial movement of the components connected to one another, the edge of a groove meets the rounded surface of the retaining ring and radially widens or compresses said ring so that the ring is essentially fully accommodated in one of the grooves.
Since the exact position of the releasable retaining rings within the grooves cannot be definitively specified, difficulties can arise when these connections are released. The forces that need to be applied to release the connection can vary or the ring can be forced into a position in which the connection cannot be released without destruction.
In some fields of use, however, there is a need for an axial connection for components which are able to withstand a defined axial load and are easily releasable if a pre-determined load is exceeded.